As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The concept of caching data in a cache has long been employed in information handling systems. A cache can include a block of memory for temporarily storing data that may be likely to be accessed again. Maintaining a cache of data likely to be accessed again may increase system performance. For example, an information handling system may be coupled to a storage array via a network, but may maintain a storage cache local to the information handling system. Data read from or written to the remote storage array that is likely to be accessed again (e.g., data that is most-recently used and/or most-frequently used) may be stored to the local cache, so that the information handling system can access the cached data from the cache, rather than accessing the data from the remote storage array which may take a longer period of time, due to latency inherent in performing input/output operations over a network.